Yellow (Pocket Monsters)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Yellow| jname=イエロー | tmname=Yellow| slogan=no | image=Yellow PM.png | size=100px | caption=Yellow| age=no | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Kanto | trainer=no | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes | }} Yellow (Japanese: イエロー Yellow) is a character of the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga and is one of Red's many rivals. He is based on from the original . History Yellow first appears in The Fake Pikachu!!. He disguised himself as Red, pretended to be him and committed all kinds of evil deeds. In his disguise, he wore the one similar to in order to make it look like Red actually committed the crimes. When Yellow met the real Red in person, Yellow removed his disguise and they had a Pikachu battle. Both sides were equal in strength until Yellow's Pikachu showed off its surfing skills. However, before Yellow's Pikachu can continue, Clefairy brings over a group of Blastoise and they spray lots of water, only for the wave to get way too big which swallowed everyone. Yellow reappears in Fighting Over Otoshidama!! where he was in Professor Oak's house playing a game with Red and his rivals. In The Pokémon Banana League (Part 1) as one of the participants in the Pokémon League. Since Yellow was not seen during the 6 vs. 6 matches, it can be applied that he did not make it to that round. He reappears in A Finger Lickin' Battle! as one of the chefs in a cooking school where he had to cook a meal for a girl and her , in which he was able to pass. In Pokémon Snowball Fight, he participated in a race along with Red's other rivals. He did not make it as managed to throw him off course. Character Yellow was the master of disguises in his debut appearance, as he could easily mimic the character that he chose, as seen when he disguised himself as Red whom had a Pikachu as well. Pokémon is Yellow's only known Pokémon and is considered to be a rival of as it completely matched the personality of its Trainer. Yellow's Pikachu differs from Red's as the eyes are pointing in a different direction. It first appeared when "Red" tried messing up the city. Later, after "Red" revealed himself to be Yellow, Pikachu had a battle with the real Red's Pikachu to see who was stronger. Since both sides were equal in strength, Yellow's Pikachu then shows off its surfing skills. It did very well until arrived with multiple and they made the wave huge by using their cannons, which swallowed everyone up. Pikachu reappeared in Fighting Over Otoshidama!! where it was seen participating in many of the events with Yellow. It made a cameo in A Finger Lickin' Battle! where he was with Yellow when Yellow was showing Red the cooking pans and pots. Pikachu's only known move is .}} Trivia * Yellow's Pikachu appears to be based on the Surfing Pikachu in . Category:Pokémon Pocket Monsters characters de:Yellow (Pokémon Pocket Monsters)